Show Me Your Rhythm
by Kikyo-chan93
Summary: "Express what you feel with a song.." "How do you write I love you?" Every song has a special meaning, read this musical story. GOOD SONGS I PROMISE!
1. Dreams

**OK NEW STORY GUYS!!! THIS IS WHAT I WANTED TO WRITE SINCE LONG TIME AGO...I'M SORRY IF YOU ARE STILL WAITING FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER OF ANIMUS, IM WORKING ON IT BUT I NEED MORE IDEAS. THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS STORY!**

* * *

"You are NOT going.." a steaming 40 year-old man voiced at two teenagers standing across the room. The man was sitting in a red leather chair looking at the guys with a fierce gaze, "Why can't you be like your brother?! He's going to be the president of the family's company and soon YOU are going to be the vicepresident"

"Not...I'm not made to be sitting behind a desk all day...I already told you what I want father, and it has nothing to do with the family company.." The raven haired guy replied to the older man sitting behind the desk. He turned to look at the blonde beside him, that was the view he has seen for 13 years, his best friend Uzumaki Naruto always standing by his side giving him his confident grin, which in this case changed to a sympathetic smile, now they were 18 and they were old enough to decide what they wanted to do with their lives.

"YOU ARE NOT GOING TO DEDICATE YOUR LIFE TO MUSIC!", a very angry Uchiha Fugaku yelled as he stood up and slammed his palms against the desk, "IM NOT GOING TO LET YOU RUIN YOUR LIFE WITH A FUCKING VICE!"

"I DONT GIVE A DAMN WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT MY DECISION, I JUST CAME HERE TO LET YOU KNOW WHAT I AM DOING!", the younger Uchiha retorted, Naruto looked at him biting his bottom lip, the blonde turned to look at Fugaku "Sir, I know I should mind my own business, but I think that-"Uzumaki.." Fugaku interrupted him, "I know you are the one that has been motivating my son into this stupid idea..."

"Why do you keep saying that?!" Naruto argued, "We love music! We've being making music since we were 7! And you sir, know how much this means to us! We-Naruto stoped when a hand was being placed in front of his face. The blonde turned to look at his best friend.

"No need to say anymore Naruto...He will never understand..", he said looking at his blue-eyed friend with his black gaze, "Let's go now.."

Naruto frowned, "Fine.." he said as he gave one last glance to the Uchiha standing across the room before he began walking out of the room.

Before the raven haired got out of the room, his father's voice stoped him, "I never seem to understand you, Sasuke..." Both Uchihas stood silently, with Sasuke's back facing his father, "I still have hopes that you will get me someday..", the younger Uchiha said as he dissapeared from his father's sight.

Uchiha Sasuke has always been a clever and very independent young boy, he had the life many other men his age wished for; his family was wealthy, but he never asked them anything, he was incredibly smart, not a straight A student but pretty much above average. He had a job alongside Naruto in a restaurant/bar where they had their gigs, both were a sucess and won a large quantity of money, enough for Sasuke to finally buy his favorite car, a 1970 Challenger. Sasuke's family company is in charge of exportations and importations of food or products that are going to be selled in stores. As said before the Uchiha's are a very wealthy family, one of the top families in the country, they were the kind of family that were never concerned about money or debts, but soon Uchiha Fugaku was going to announce retirement and name his elder son Uchiha Itachi the new president of the industry. Itachi was preparated, he studied the career and passed every exam with the most perfect score and was now going to be the new president. But there was a problem the second born, Sasuke, seemed to have been born from another father, he did not have any interest whatsoever in the company, he had other interest, since he was a baby his mother noticed how the sound of music playing seemed to relax him, years passed and it was confirmed, Sasuke loved music, he taught himself to play any instrument and he seemed to master any musical device that crossed his way like the flute, bass, drums, marimba, banjo, harp, violin, cello even the ocarina, but out of all the instruments he could play his favorites were the guitar and the piano. He learned how to read music sheets perfectly and had an amazing ability with rhythm and tempo. When he turned 15 he knew that music was the only thing that would make him feel alive. But sometimes its lonely at the top, his family was always against him and he barely had any friends, he never seemed to have any interest in girls despite the fact that with his looks he could get almost any girl he wanted. His only true friend was Naruto, they met when they were 5 years old in school. They were complete opposites and yet very much alike at the same time. Naruto's life was completely different to that of Sasuke, his family was smaller, his mom, Uzumaki Kushina died a year after he was born because of a strong leukemia, so his dad, Namikaze Minato was in charge of Naruto. The younger blonde was too small to remember his mother but he saw pictures of her all the time, when he met Sasuke he finally had another person to be with, Naruto tried to smile all the time, his goofy and encouraging smile helped both Minato and Sasuke through their pain, but when he was 12 years old a bomb was dropped on his small family, a doctor discovered a lung cancer in Minato, since then Naruto started looking for a way to win money and pay for a treatment for his dad's disease, he knew that in the music career you either fail miserably, or have a tremendous success, so he decided to go for it and in one year he learned how to play guitar, bass, piano and drums perfectly. Then he and Sasuke found their actual job and Naruto could help his dad and still have money for himself. But as the years pass his father's disease gets worse and worse so he needs a better and more expensive treatment to help him, Sasuke's family always has offered to pay for Minato's treatment but both Naruto and Minato declined, the least Sasuke could do was convincing Naruto to move in to his family's house, in a guest house that's separated from the main house, that way, Minato would always be under the care of the Uchiha maids and staff. Sasuke wanted a better future, a future were he could prove his family wrong and make the world appreciate his music. Naruto loved music too, but he also loved his dad so he will do anything to make a firm sign a contract with him. And they strongly believed that together they were going to make it, that's when they decided to go to the KMS, the Konoha Musical School, a private institution were music was the only subject, most of the people that COULD graduate were famous now. So they decided to go for it. They took the entrance exam and won two scholarships for the school. They were starting in a few days now.

Naruto was leaning on a wall near the exit door waiting for Sasuke with his arms crossed in front of his chest, Sasuke walked with his hands hiding in his pockets, "Told you coming here was useless" the tall black eyed said.

"At least you tried.." Naruto replied standing firmly on the ground, "Your family will understand when we are famous.."

Sasuke smirked, "Hn". The pair walked out of the building and got into Sasuke's challenger, blasted Black Sabbath's Paranoid and drove heading to Sasuke's house which was also Naruto's.

_**FINISHED WITH MY WOMAN CUZ SHE COULDN'T HELP ME WITH MY MIND**_

_**PEOPLE THINK IM INSANE BECAUSE I AM FROWNING ALL THE TIME**_

Naruto sang loudly, using his arms to pretend he was playing the guitar, Sasuke slapped his palms on the wheel to the rhythm of the drums in the song.

_**ALL ALONG I THINK OF THINGS BUT NOTHING SEEMS TO SATISFY**_

_**THINK ILL LOSE MY MIND IF I DONT FIND SOMETHING TO PACIFY**_

_**CAN YOU HELP ME OCCUPY MY BRAIN?**_

_**OOOH YEAH**_

Sasuke turned the volume down, "Dude come on, I can't hear the guitar!" Naruto pouted.

"You realize we're going to KMS in two days right?", Sasuke asked, "Our scholarships have a requirement that we have to stay inside the campus.."

Naruto looked at him with a question mark on his face, "What does that mean?"

"It means that we need to stay there the whole year, we need to sleep there all the time..", Sasuke answered, "We can't go home unless we are allowed to.."

"WHAT?!" Naruto yelled, "I can't leave my dad alone for a whole year!", the blonde exclaimed as he slapped his forehead.

"Calm down...We can talk to the principal to get a special permission or something..." Sasuke tried to reassure him.

Naruto sighed, "If I can't get that permission I'm not going...I can't leave him alone that much time.."

Sasuke looked at him, "I'm sure that if you don't act like the dobe you are, you can get the permission", he smirked,

"Shut up teme, I'm going to that school and going to be the new Jimmi Hendrix, or Slash!", Naruto yelled enthusiastically, as Sasuke smirked and parked his car out of his mansion.

_'I really don't want to go...'_, a midnight haired girl with white eyes thought as he heard her father talk about how she needed to continue the good reputation the Hyuugas have in music.

"Hinata, you've been trained since you were a little girl to be a great classical music artist, you need to live up to our reputation..", Hyuuga Hiashi demanded. Hyuuga Hiashi was a famous orquestra director, the most famous out of the Hyuuga bloodline, the whole Hyuuga family only concentrated in classical music. They were taught to learn how to play violin, piano, harp, flute, every instrument available. But every family has a black sheep, Hyuuga Hinata loved music, she was a Hyuuga after all but her tastes were not that of his father, she'd rather play the piano in her room and enjoy the music she made alone. But her family had other plans, she was going to be sent to the KMS to be as famous as his father, to live up to her last name, and she had no other choice, her family wouldn't let her have her way, so she decided to deal with it and go that school. Her father was harsh and even though she was 18 years old now, he still treated her like she was 8 and made all the choices for her, Hinata knew her dad cared for her but he was just trying to make her be as good as her sister Hanabi. Hanabi was 15 years old and she was already a member of one of the top orchestras in the country. Hinata was not jealous at all, she was proud of her sister, even though she was alone, she was happy unless her music was taken away from her. One of the reasons she decided to accept her faith of going to KMS is because there, she would be free to sing or play any kind of music she liked and not only classical music as her family wanted, and even though she looked sweet and innocent, she secretly loved rock, punk, and metal, she was the kind of person that applies to the phrase Don't judge a book by its cover. Her mother passed away when she was 12, she was as famous as his dad and as talented too, Hinata wrote many songs thanks to her mother, but when she died, she felt a complete blackout, her mom was her inspiration. She hasn't written anything since her mother's death.

"You're going to be a great classical music composer just like your mother and myself..", her father talked, "I hope you become as good as your sister.."

"Hai Otou-sama", her soft voice replied.

The Konoha Musical School was famous because barely anyone could graduate, but the ones who made it were automatically signed by a great firm and got their lives solved. It was a big campus that was in the outside skirts of Konoha city, it had dormitories, any kind of classroom for any instrument, the teachers in that school were prepared for everything and were absolute geniuses in their areas.

In just a few hours the doors to the school will be opened and students will arrive. Every room had new blankets and pillows, waiting for its new owner. Every classroom was cleaned and ordered, seniors were waiting for the new students to arrive and lead them to the dorms.

"I heard your cousin is coming to this school too Neji...", a brown haired girl with two buns on her head, said, to a guy with the same eyes as Hinata.

"Hn. She's coming...", he replied.

"You seem upset about it...", the girl continued, "Do you guys get along?"

"No Tenten...My dad and her dad do not get along.", Neji answered with a tone of voice that signaled the end of the conversation. Tenten sighed, "Maybe you could try to get along.."

"No..", Neji replied instantly, "Students are arriving we should go to our positions..", he said as he walked away slowly from Tenten. Tenten narrowed her eyes and looked down at the ground, "Hai.."

After some time of leading the new students to their respective dorm rooms the windows near the parking area began to rumble to the beat of a song that was playing from a Challenger approaching the school, heads turned to look at the car, murmurs about how badass that car was were heard, when the car parked everyone was looking and waiting for the passengers to come out, the passenger door opened and a tall blonde stepped out, girls started squealing on how cute Naruto was, "HELL YEAH, WE'RE HERE SASUKE!"

"Shut up dobe, stop trying to draw attention to us..", a manly voice was heard from the inside of the car, the driver's door opened and girls started to squeal even more for the tall Uchiha. He rolled his eyes and walked to open the car's trunk, "Dobe, come and get your stuff.."

"Hey don't boss me around Teme!", Naruto yelled but went to get his luggage anyways. Neji sighed annoyingly and walked to them, "You guys need to go to that building and grab any room you want.. My name is Hyuuga Neji, I'm your dorm prefect...", he said as he pointed to the building were Naruto and Sasuke were going to be staying.

_'Hyuuga?'_ Sasuke thought, _'Were have I heard that before...'_

"Hyuuga?! As the famous orchestra director?!" Naruto yelled surprisingly, the aura around Neji changed instantly, "No, I don't have any relationshipto to that Hyuuga…", Neji answered venomously. Naruto looked at him confused, "Ok then…Let's go to our room Sasuke.."

"Oh no..You are not sleeping with me, that's gay.." Sasuke replied.

"You don't have other choice, every person in here has to have a roommate…" Neji explained nonchalantly as he walked away to other students arriving.

"Tch." Sasuke frowned, "Fine. Let's go..", the raven- haired said a he turned his car alarm on, and walked with his cases.

"Oh my god someone its coming on a limo...", some girl in the parking area said, Naruto and Sasuke turned around to see a long white limousine parking, the driver turned off the limo, and walked rapidly to open the door of the passenger. He helped a delicate small figure to get out of the car, "You don't need to do this and you know it Daisuke-san..", the midnight haired girl said softly.

"I know Hinata-sama...But you need to have a great entrance..", Daisuke replied with a smile on his face. Daisuke was Hinata's driver and friend, he has seen her grow up and cared for the girl as she was his daughter.

Hinata blushed, she felt embarrassed that everyone was looking at her, she told her dad she didn't want to get to the school on a limo, but he decided to ignore her petition. Daisuke ran to get her stuff from the trunk, Hinata looked around, she received jealousy glances from other girls, so she turned to look at the ground instead.

"Hey there!", she heard someone talking, her head snapped up, "O-Ohayo.."

"My name is Tenten and I am the dorm prefect for the girls in KMS…", the girl smiled, she looked at Hinata's eyes, "Your eyes…You must be Neji's cousin!"

Hinata jumped a little bit when he heard the name, Daisuke looked at the midnight haired worryingly, "H-Hai, he is m-my cousin…"

Tenten felt her awkwardness and decided to change the subject, "Well then what's your name?", she smiled.

"H-Hyuuga Hinata..", she answered nervously, "T-Tenten-san, where should I go?"

"Oh right! I almost forgot! That is the building girls are staying!", the brown eyed pointed at the said building, "You should go and pick a room Hinata-chan, but you'll have to have a roommate…"

"B-But I don't know anyone here…" Hinata stuttered. "You'll have to meet someone Hinata-chan…And don't worry everyone here has to be concentrated on music, so you won't have problems with anyone…I can guarantee that..."

Hinata smiled and looked at Daisuke, "D-Don't worry about me Daisuke-san, I-I'll be fine…" Daisuke returned her smile and nodded, "I'll take my leave now Hinata-sama. Ja ne!"

"Ja ne!", she waved goodbye as she pick up her case from the ground and watched the limo get out of the school.

"I need to go now Hinata-chan, more girls are arriving and I need to tell them…Feel free to ask me anything.." Tenten said as she waved goodbye heading to other girls arriving.

Hinata sighed and walked slowly to the building Tenten told her to go. Her long hair swayed along with the autumn breeze, she walked silently with a slight blush on her face.

"OI DOBE!", Sasuke bawled as he slapped Naruto on the back of his head, "Stop staring at that girl and let's get going…"

"TEME! I was NOT staring at her…" Naruto replied angrily rubbing his head, "I didn't know there were going to be girls here…"

"Tch. Are you stupid? I bet all the girls here are trying to be the new Britney Spears or something…", Sasuke stated, "Don't loose the focus on why you are here Naruto…"

"No need to remind me that…" Naruto smiled. _'I promised him…'_

_**Flashback**_

"_**Dad here, take your medicine…" Naruto said handing a man that looked just like him a glass of water.**_

"_**Thanks Naruto..." Minato put the pills on his mouth and drank from the glass of water to drink them down. **_

"_**How are you feeling Dad?", the younger blonde asked, "Does it still hurt?"**_

_**Minato smiled, "No Naruto it doesn't hurt anymore…", his smile betrayed him. Naruto knew he was lying.**_

"_**Dad…Tomorrow, I'll go to that academy and I will graduate, and when I graduate I promise I will get money to pay for your treatment and everything will be better…", Naruto said as his lips snarled, he clenched his fists, "I will have the money I promise…"**_

"_**I know you will Naruto…But don't do this for me…Do this for yourself…I'll be fine just by knowing your dreams are coming true…" Minato said hitting Naruto's back with his hand.**_

"_**Still…I promise I won't let anything get in my way…", Naruto punched the air enthusiastically, while Minato chuckled.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

"We will be famous when we get out of here!", Naruto said grinning at his best friend standing beside him.

"Hn." Was Sasuke's reply.

"COMING TO THE SCHOOL ON A LIMO?! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE", a girl scoffed at Hinata as she pushed her with her shoulder, knocking Hinata's backpack from her and making all her papers with music sheets fly around. The girls laughed and walked away from her rapidly.

'_Oh no my songs!', _Hinata thought as she desperately grabbed the papers on the floor and jumped trying to get all the papers flying around.

"Hey wait I'll help you…", a pink-haired girl said as she kneeled on the ground and picked Hinata's papers, she grabbed Hinata's bag and handed it to her.

"A-Arigatou…umm…"

"Sakura, Haruno Sakura..", the girl said with a smile on her face. "What's your name?"

Hinata introduced herself and explained why she thought the girls from before were bullying her. Her eyes softened as she looked at the ground, _'I lost many of my papers…'_

"Don't be sad…You can write many more songs while we're here…", Sakura said trying to cheer the midnight haired, "By the way Hinata do you have a roommate?"

"N-No Sakura-chan…", Hinata answered, "D-Do you?"

Sakura grinned, "No, can you be my roommate? I won't be a pest I promise…"

Hinata giggled, "Let's go then Sakura-chan..", the midnight haired was happy, she would at least not feel alone in this place.

Sasuke was walking completely ignoring Naruto's conversation when a piece of paper landed on his face, "Ah. Damn it…", he said as he pulled the paper off his face. He looked at the paper, and his eyes widened a bit, he continued reading the music sheet. _'This is amazing…It's for piano I know it…'_

"What is that Teme?", Naruto asked trying to peek at the paper.

Sasuke ignored him and looked for a name in the paper, he only found the initials 'HH' in the top right corner of the paper. He turned the page around and saw the lyrics for the song on the other side. _'This person must be a genius…'_

The day passed and all students were already in their rooms, Neji and Tenten communicated their respective building that at 7 o' clock there would be a meeting with the principal in the theatre of the school.

"N-Now that you mention it…I have no idea of who the principal is…", Hinata voiced.

"She's kind of…different from any other principal you know…" Tenten grinned nervously. "I'll see you later girls…"

**8:00 PM**

"Woah, this place is amazing…" Naruto said as his eyes traveled the roof of the building, the theatre was enormous, it was decorated as if it was the phantom of the opera theatre, red seats with a gigantic chandelier hanging from the old fashioned roof. The red fine fabric curtains were closed, they were hanged in a way that gives the illusion that they continued all the way up to the roof. The theater was located outside the school walls, at about 15 minutes walking.

"That chandelier is so beautiful…", Hinata said looking at the enormous decoration that was hanging above her.

"Yeah, when I was little I always thought this was going to fall over me!", Sakura giggled, Hinata looked at her and blinked confusedly. "S-So you've been here before Sakura-chan?"

"Uhh, yeah, the principal, she's kinda like my-Sakura was interrupted when music started playing, lights flickered to the rhythm of the drums and trumpets.

'_I guess this experience begins now…', _All teenagers sitting on the theatre thought at the same time.

_**DON'T TELL ME NOT TO LIVE**_

_**JUST SIT AND PUTTER,**_

_**LIFE'S CANDY AND THE SUN'S**_

_**A BALL OF BUTTER**_

_**DON'T BRING AROUND A CLOUD**_

_**TO RAIN ON MY PARADE**_

Everybody clapped at a blonde woman, singing as the curtains from the stage opened, she had her microphone on her hand, and she was dressed casually with jeans and a green V-neck shirt.

_**DON'T TELL ME NOT TO FLY**_

_**I SIMPLY GOT TO**_

_**IF SOMEONE TAKES A SPILL ITS ME AND NOT YOU**_

_**WHO TOLD YOU YOU'RE ALLOWED TO RAIN ON MY PARADE**_

_**ILL MARCH MY BAND OUT**_

_**ILL BEAT MY DRUM, AND IF IM FANNED OUT**_

_**YOUR TURN AT BAT SIR,**_

_**AT LEAST I DIDN'T FAKE IT**_

_**HAT, SIR I GUESS I DIDN'T MAKE IT**_

_**BUT WHETHER IM THE ROSE OF SHEER PERFECTION**_

_**OR FRECKLE ON THE NOSE OF LIFE'S COMPLEXION**_

_**THE CINDER OR THE SHINY APPLE OF ITS EYE,**_

_**I GOTTA FLY ONCE,**_

_**I GOTTA TRY ONCE,**_

_**ONLY CAN DIE ONCE, RIGHT SIR?**_

_**OH LOVE IS JUICY, JUICY AND YOU SEE**_

_**I GOTTA HAVE MY BITE SIR**_

_**GET READY FOR ME LOVE, CUZ IM A 'COMER'**_

_**I SIMPLY GOTTA MARCH, MY HEART'S A DRUMMER**_

_**DON'T BRING AROUND A CLOUD TO RAIN ON MY PARADE!**_

_**IM GONNA LIVE AND LIVE NOW, GET WHAT I WANT I KNOW HOW**_

_**ONE ROLL FOR THE WHOLE SHEBANG**_

_**ONE THROW THAT BELL WILL GO CLANG**_

_**EYE ON THE TARGET AND WHAN, ONE SHOT ONE GUN SHOT AND BAAM**_

_**HEY MISTER ARMSTEIN, HERE I AM!**_

_**ILL MARCH MY BAND OUT**_

_**ILL BEAT MY DRUM, AND IF IM FANNED OUT**_

_**YOUR TURN AT BAT SIR,**_

_**AT LEAST I DIDN'T FAKE IT**_

_**HAT, SIR I GUESS I DIDN'T MAKE IT**_

_**GET READY FOR ME LOVE CAUSE IM A COMER**_

_**I SIMPLY GOTTA MARCH MY HEART'S A DRUMMER**_

_**NO NOBODY NO NOBODY**_

_**IS GONNA RAIN ON MY PARADE!**_

Everybody's mouth hanged open by hearing the way this woman was singing, "Th-That was amazing…" Naruto stuttered as everyone began clapping.

"HELLO EVERYONE!", the blonde woman yelled with the microphone on her hand, her voice made the windows shake, "MY NAME IS TSUNADE AND I AM KMS' PRINCIPAL!"

"THERE'S NO NEED TO SHOUT, YOU HAVE A MICROPHONE!", Naruto yelled back taking his hands off his ears. Sasuke glared to his principal with his hands still on his ears, he turned around and hit Naruto on the head, "Shut up dobe, you are being as loud as her…"

The people close to them laughed, Tsunade glared at both of them, "Hmm, I see we're having new troublemakers his year…", she spoke softly now and smirked at both guys, "I have special treatment for your kind…"

Sasuke looked at her nonchalantly while Naruto smirked. _'Bring it on, Tsunade-baachan…'_

"Anyways, I welcome you all to this institution, the best musical school in the country and I dare to say in the world…Millions of people want to get here but only really special talents are chosen…", she walked around the stage, "But don't get too comfortable…Let me tell you that there were 400 students in the last generation…But only 3 got to graduate…", Tsunade said with an enormous smirk on her face.

Hinata gulped, _'I have to graduate no matter what…If I don't my family would hate me…'_

'_I'm graduating there's no doubt about it…',_ Naruto thought clenching his fists on his lap.

"I have high hopes for all of you guys, so you better not disappoint me, I hope all of you have the chance to graduate, and that's why we teachers are here, to help you and improve your skills so you can live with music the rest of your life…"

The theater was filled with applause, Tsunade smiled to everyone, "Classes start tomorrow, you can go to your dorms now…", claps continued until Tsunade got off the stage. The crowd sitting began to leave the theatre and walk back to their dorms, there were already some groups of friends talking standing around the theatre.

Hinata and Sakura decided to avoid the crowd and remained seated until the theater was pretty much empty, "What w-were you saying before S-Sakura-chan?", Hinata said as the two girls stood up from their seats, "Tsunade-sama is my grandma…Well not my grandma but she took care of me when my parents died…"

"I-I'm sorry Sakura-chan…" Hinata said with her soft comforting voice.

"It's okay Hinata…I was too little to remember them…", Sakura half smiled, "Tsunade-sama was the landlady of the place where my parents lived, so she took care of me…And since I was little I live close to music, and I learned how to sing, dance, but the thing I love the most to do is play the drums…"

Hinata's eyes slightly widened, "You play the drums Sakura-chan? Th-That's the only instrument I don't know how to play…", she said as she poked her fingers together.

"I'll give you some lessons Hinata-chan!", Sakura grinned, "And you could be my critic on how I sound…"

Hinata nodded, "Hn. I'll do it…"

"This stage is amazing!" The girls turned around to see a blonde boy crawling up the stage using his arms to push himself up, "It feels awesome to be here!"

Hinata blushed when she saw the blonde guy, she smiled at what he just said, Sakura looked at him smiling too. They saw how another raven-haired guy was crawling up the stage, "We're going to kick ass on this floor Teme!"

Sasuke smirked and closed his eyes, imagining the lights decorating his face and the crowd screaming his name, himself holding his favorite guitar with Naruto next to him playing the bass. He opened them again to see the empty seats and only two girls looking at them from some seats in the back of theater, then he heard some high heels hitting the ground close to them.

"You guys need to know you are only allowed to step on this stage when you are going to rehearse something…", Tsunade spoke harshly, "Got it?"

"Hinata come, I'll introduce you with the principal, she likes your father's music…She'll be glad to meet you…" Sakura said as she softly pulled Hinata close to the stage. Hinata bit her bottom lip in nervousness, "O-Ok Sakura-chan…"

"Tsunade-baachan, we're new here, we were just exploring…" Naruto replied with a goofy grin.

Sakura's eyes widened when she heard Naruto say baachan, "Listen Hinata, if there is one thing you don't have to say to Tsunade-sama is that she is an old lady…", the pink-haired whispered.

Tsunade eyebrow twitched, "Don't ever call me baachan again you hear me?", she spoke venomously.

"Having plastic surgery does make you look younger, but you are still an old lady…", Naruto said while he crossed his arms behind his head, Sasuke suppressed a chuckle and smirked with his eyes closed.

"Oh I recognize your voice, you are the annoying loud voice that shouted back there in my speech…". Tsunade mentioned, "I'll keep my eyes on both of you…", she said as she narrowed her brown eyes.

"By the way Tsunade-baachan, I wanted to ask you for a favor..", Naruto said completely ignoring Tsunade's threat. The female blonde sighed, seems that she would not make Naruto stop calling her old lady. Sakura and Hinata stoped walking right at the proscenium of the stage.

"I just inaugurated the school year and you already have something to say…", Tsunade sighed as she crossed her arms, "First introduce yourselves and then you'll tell me what you want.."

Naruto nodded, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I am a freshman in this school, and I want to umm…", the male blonde couldn't find the words, "I don't now how to ask for this…"

"He wants to ask your permission to leave the school at least in weekends so he can visit his father…", Sasuke explained, "That's what he wants.."

"Why should I grant you that?", Tsunade replied crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"My father is sick…", Naruto answered, he looked around and saw Sakura and Hinata looking at him but he decided to continue talking, "He has cancer…", he gulped, "That's why I just can't stay much time away from him…"

"I am not supposed to grant you that permission so easily but, I like your attitude…", Tsunade smiled looking at Naruto up and down, "Meet me tomorrow in my office so I can give you your special pass…"

"Really?! THANK YOU SO MUCH TSUNADE-BAACHAN!", Naruto yelled with happiness, "But I don't know where is your office…"

"Oh…well, Sakura!", Tsunade bellowed, making Sakura jump in surprise, "W-What is it Tsunade-sama?"

"Please lead Naruto to my office and ask the needed information, you should know what to ask…", the female blonde said in a totally different tone of voice.

"Hai Tsunade-sama..", Sakura replied, "By the way, my name is Haruno Sakura…" the pink headed spoke as she looked at Sasuke and Naruto.

"Nice to meet you Sakura-chan.." Naruto grinned with his cheeks turning a soft shade of pink, his blue eyes traveled to Hinata as if waiting for her to introduce herself. Sasuke looked nonchalant at Sakura with his hands in his pockets and nodded up his head to signal he heard her. Hinata felt both male gazes on her and blushed, she looked down at the ground and started playing with her fingers.

"Oh Tsunade-sama!", Sakura interrupted the awkward silence, "I want you to meet my new friend, she is Hyuuga Hinata!", the pink-headed said as she softly pushed Hinata forward with her shoulder. Naruto and Sasuke's eyes instantly popped open when they heard her name.

"Glad t-to meet you Tsunade-sama…", the midnight haired girl bowed.

"Ah Hyuuga, you must be the daughter of Hiashi right?", Tsunade asked.

"HYUUGA HIASHI?!", Naruto exclaimed, "You are that talented classical music director's daughter?!"

Hinata nodded nervously, her blush increased, "H-Hai...He-He is my father…"

"Then I'll personally check how you are doing in your classes Hinata…", Tsunade added, "You are the daughter of a genius after all…"

The white-eyed girl pressed her lips together, it was always like that, everyone expected a lot from her thanks to her family, for many that could be a good thing, but for Hinata it was a incredible amount of pressure on her shoulders, she was not supposed to be good, she was supposed to be great, she was not supposed to be an artist, she was supposed to be a genius, a musical genius to be exact.

She nodded slowly, "Hai, I-I will do my best, Tsunade-sama…"

Naruto jumped off the stage and stood in front of Hinata, he lowered his head to her height to be face to face with her, Hinata's face turned tomato red, "N-Naruto-kun…"

"I would like to hear what you got…", Naruto spoke, "Why don't you sing something?", he then stood up straight and waited for her.

"S-S-Sing? N-Now?", Hinata stammered, "I-I can't…"

"If you have stage fright you'll never get far from where you are right now…", the male blonde spoke harshly.

"Tch. Quit your act dobe…", Sasuke began, "You're scaring the girl…"

"Ha ha I was just kidding Hinata…", Naruto laughed, "I'll hear you tomorrow after all…Now Sakura-chan can you take me to Tsunade-baachan's office?"

Sakura nodded, "Sure, follow me…", she gestured Naruto to follow her with her hand and both walked out of the theater.

Sasuke jumped off the stage and just before he started walking away from the women in there, Tsunade spoke, "You must be Uchiha Sasuke…"

He stopped with his back facing Tsunade, he turned his head to look at her from the corner of his eye, "How do you know my name?"

"Your father called early this morning…", she answered, "He said that if you are low in status in this academy, I should send you back home.."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and turned his head back to face in front of him, "I will not go back home without graduating from this school…"

Tsunade smirked, _'Seems like I have interesting freshmen this year..' , _the blonde woman watched as the Uchiha walked away, "Why don't you be a gentleman and walk Hinata to her dorm?", Tsunade said looking at the exit door, "Its late and it could be dangerous…"

"I-Its okay…I-I can walk with you when you get back Tsunade-sama…" Hinata grinned nervously.

"I'm staying here a bit more Hinata, I have a reunion with the teachers…And the school guards will not let you in that late…", Tsunade explained, "I'm sorry…"

"D-Don't worry Tsunade-sama…" Hinata smiled, "G-Good night…"

"Good night guys…Sleep early you need to be prepared for tomorrow…", Tsunade said as she walked backstage.

"I'm leaving…" Sasuke informed, Hinata turned to look at his back, but hesitated before running to catch up with him. They walked the first 5 minutes in an uncomfortable silence, Hinata wasn't the type to initiate a conversation but she figured neither was Sasuke, so she simply said the first thing that came to her mind.

"W-What d-d-do you th-think o-of the school S-S-Sasuke-san?", she managed to say, she hoped Sasuke understood her stammering since she wasn't willing to repeat herself.

The black eyed teen looked at her with no expression on his face, "Its fine I guess…"

'_She's too shy I wonder what kind of talent she has to be here…'_, he thought as he saw how she sighed, "What is it?" he unwillingly asked, he asked just because Naruto used that same expression when he could not write or compose any song.

Hinata looked at him as if he had grown another head, she didn't notice she sighed hard enough for him to hear it and she wasn't expecting him to ask what was wrong, "I-Its just that…", she was about to explain she lost her songs but decided to not bother him with her problems. "N-No, n-nevermind Sasuke-san…", she smiled.

Sasuke frowned but stopped asking, "Hn.", was his reply.

"So his name is Uchiha Sasuke…", Sakura repeated what Naruto just told her, "You guys sure have some reasons to be here…", she said as she opened the door to Tsunade's office. Naruto managed to tell Sakura a simplified biography of Sasuke and a simplified autobiography while they walked to the office. Sakura was interested in Sasuke, he was handsome after all, and now that she knew how talented he was she was even more interested in knowing him. Sakura told Naruto her story too while she asked his information needed for the pass, Naruto seemed a little too fascinated with her.

"I've never met a girl that could play the drums…", he spoke, "Maybe you could play for me to hear you tomorrow?"

Sakura giggled, "Why not?", she stood up from the chair she was sitting on and left the paper with the information in the middle of the desk, "Its time to go to our dorms now…"

"Let me walk you…", Naruto offered, "Its too dark for you to be alone…"

Sakura smiled nervously, "Thank you Naruto…".

Naruto walked and opened the door for her and both walked out of the office heading to the girl's dorm.

Sasuke and Hinata continued walking in a now comfortable silence until they reached Hinata's door, Hinata grabbed the key out of her pocket and opened the door, the rooms of the academy, had two guitars, two keyboards, two basses, one set of drums, and two of every small instrument, they were definitely made for students to compose music all the time. Sasuke saw the keyboard and felt the urge to play the song that slapped in his face earlier that day. He walked inside the room without asking, Hinata looked at him with surprise on her face. She looked around to see if anyone saw him enter the room and rapidly entered herself and closed the door, unknowingly someone was able to watch the raven-haired enter the room.

"S-Sasuke-san…I-I don't want t-to be rude…B-But I don't think y-y-you can be here…", Hinata said as a red blush invaded her face.

"There's this song in my head…I'll play it once and I'll leave…" he replied, looking at her with an intense gaze. Hinata gulped, his eyes held so much mystery and somehow they made her feel like she should listen to what he was going to play. She nodded softly and Sasuke sat on the chair in front of the keyboard, Hinata stood behind him so she could hear what he was going to play better. The Uchiha turned on the keyboard and adjusted the tone he wanted to hear, he looked at the keys and closed his eyes, placed his hands in the white and black keys and began playing, Hinata's eyes widened,_ 'Th-That's…'_

The music sounded sad and relaxing, Hinata could never forget the tone of that song, she wrote it the day her mother passed away, she felt tears forming in her eyes, she lost that song earlier that day and it surprised her how easily Sasuke learned it and played it perfectly. Hinata sniffed and covered her mouth with her hands, Sasuke heard her sniff and stopped playing he turned around slowly, to see Hinata standing, her eyes were glossy and filled with tears, his face showed surprise for once, "Are you allright?"

"Wh-Wh…", she stammered as she closed her eyes tightly, "How-How do you know that song?", she managed to speak.

Realization hit Sasuke, _'HH…Of course…Hyuuga Hinata…'_ "I found it today…I didn't know it was your song...until now…", he said as he stood up and reached his pocket, he pulled out a folded paper, "Here, I saved it because I think this is a great song…", he said trying to not look at her directly in her eyes.

Hinata looked at the paper in his hands, she was about to grab it before Sasuke pulled it away from her hand, "I'll give it to you if you sing the lyrics…"

Hinata blinked, "S-Sing?"

"Why do you always stammer? Yes, sing…I'll play, you sing…", Sasuke said making it sound more like an order, "I took care of the paper, I have the right to hear it.."

"S-Sasuke-san, that m-makes no sense…", Hinata pouted.

"Then I'll keep the song…" he smirked and started walking out of the room.

"N-No! W-Wait I'll sing…", she said as she blushed and looked down at the ground, "I-I will sing…"

Sasuke walked as fast as he could back to the piano and turned to look at her, "Ready?", Hinata walked next to him placing one of her hands in one of the keyboard's corner, she nodded, "Hai…"

The raven-haired began playing, Hinata gulped and took deep breaths preparing her throat.

Naruto and Sakura were walking close to the room when they heard the piano playing, Naruto recognized the tone Sasuke used in every song he played on the piano, they decided to wait outside until he finished playing.

_**PLAYGROUND SCHOOL BELL RINGS AGAIN…**_

_**RAIN CLOUDS COME TO PLAY AGAIN**_

_**HAS NO ONE TOLD YOU SHE'S NOT BREATHING?**_

_**HELLO, I'M YOUR MIND GIVING YOU SOMEONE TO TALK TO**_

_**HELLO**_

Sasuke closed his eyes as he heard Hinata, and continued playing the song, Naruto and Sakura could not believe how good Hinata sounded, Sakura felt a tint of jealousy when she realized Sasuke was playing and Hinata was singing for him.

Hinata was blushing when she felt Sasuke's gaze on her, she saw what she thought was a tiny smile on his face and decided to continue singing.

_**IF I SMILE AND DON'T BELIEVE**_

_**SOON I KNOW I'LL WAKE FROM THIS DREAM**_

_**DON'T TRY TO FIX ME, I'M NOT BROKEN**_

_**HELLO I AM THE LIE LIVING FOR YOU SO YOU CAN HIDE**_

_**DON'T CRY**_

_**SUDDENLY I KNOW I'M NOT SLEEPING**_

_**HELLO, I'M STILL HERE**_

_**ALL THAT'S LEFT OF YERSTERDAY**__**  
**_

Sasuke played the ending of the song and sighed, "You're good…Don't let anyone make you feel like you aren't", he said as he stood up and walked to the door.

"A-Arigato Sasuke-san…Y-You are amazing…Y-You learned the song so easily…", she spoke softly, "Th-Thanks for f-finding the song…"

Sasuke grabbed the door handle and before opening the door he turned to look at Hinata, "That was just a coincidence…But I'm looking forward to see what else you got…Let me tell you I'm quite good myself…", he smirked.

Hinata giggled, "I-I am sure you a-a-re…"

He turned the door handle and pulled the door open, pulling Sakura who was holding the other side of the handle with him, Sakura just felt how her face hit something that was metallic, heard a grunt and fell down to the floor. When she opened her eyes she looked at Hinata standing a few feet away from her with her face looking at the pink-haired like she was a ghost or some type of monster.

Sakura felt someone poke her head continuously, she turned her head up to look at Sasuke's frowning face, that's when she noticed the metallic thing she hit was Sasuke's belt and she was laying just above Sasuke's groin.

"Oh my god…", her face turned as pink as her hair, "I am so sorry…", she said looking at Sasuke.

"Get off me…", Sasuke spoke. Naruto laughed while he helped Sakura and Sasuke up.

"Now that's what I call awkward…", the blonde grinned.

Sasuke hit Naruto on the back of his head with his palm closed in a punch, "Shut up dobe.. And let's go to our dorm…"

Naruto pouted angrily, he wanted to stay some more time with Sakura but instead grinned to the girls, "Have a nice sleep Sakura-chan, Hinata! See ya tomorrow.."

Sasuke looked at Hinata and nodded, he waved goodbye nonchalantly to Sakura and walked away from the room.

"Good night Sasuke-kun!", Sakura smiled, "See ya tomorrow Naruto…", she said as she closed the door on Naruto's face.

Naruto's smile faded instantly and walked to catch up with Sasuke, "Oi teme, Sakura's cute isn't she?"

"I don't care dobe…", Uchiha replied, "You better don't start liking her…"

"Why? You like her already?", Naruto asked, "Oh..I get it, you liked how she looked down there ne?",the blonde smirked.

Sasuke glared at Naruto, "We're not here for that..."

"Geez…calm down dude…I was just saying…", Naruto said as he decided to stop talking for once. _'She is kinda cute though…I feel a song coming…' _he smiled to himself while walking.

"Hinata I can't believe you have that voice…", Sakura said as she put on her pajamas, "You sing so beautifully…"

"Y-You heard me Sakura-chan?". Hinata gulped. Sakura nodded, "Naruto and I heard you guys…", she spoke with another tone of voice when she thought of Sasuke and Hinata together, "We think you sounded very good…"

"A-Arigato Sakura-chan…", Hinata smiled and blushed at the thought of Naruto liking her voice while laying down on her bed, "Ne Sakura-chan…", she began.

"Huh? What is it Hinata?", Sakura replied as she laid on her own bed.

"D-Do you like S-Sasuke-san?"

Sakura looked surprised at Hinata, "Pff. What are you saying Hinata…I just met him…", she laughed nervously.

"I-I'm sorry, I-I was just asking..", Hinata apologized as she closed her eyes, "Good night Sakura-chan…"

"Good night Hinata…", Sakura said as her thoughts were filled with the raven-haired guy. _'He is very cool actually…'_

Hinata closed her eyes but continued thinking about her day, she never imagined she could sing with someone else in the room but something about Sasuke made her feel comfortable besides, she loved how he played her song. She shook her head when she began thinking about Naruto, _'You're not here for that Hinata…You are here for your family's respect…'_

Naruto snored while rolling on his bed, "S-Saku..chan..", he said in his sleep, Sasuke rolled his eyes and frowned when he heard Naruto sipping his drool back to his mouth. He turned to sleep on his left side facing the wall and thought about how Hinata sang and how he felt the need to write a song as good as hers. His eyes popped open and sat on his bed, at the same time Naruto sat down too, both looked at each other and smirked, "New song huh?", they said at the same time.

"I bet mine will be better…" Naruto said with a 'I just wake up' voice.

"You wish..", Sasuke smirked as both guys grabbed a paper and pen and the guitars in the room.

"Interesting first day ne?" Naruto said as he wrote with his pen.

"Hn." Sasuke smirked as he raked some notes on his guitar.

* * *

**SO THAT'S CHAPTER 1 OF 'GIVE ME YOUR RHYTHM'. I MAY CHANGE THE NAME OF THE STORY LATER ON... SORRY IF ITS A LITTLE CONFUSING I WROTE THIS ON A RUSH.**

**IT'S 4:00 AM RIGHT NOW AND I NEED SOME SLEEP!! HAHA**

**AND ALSO IM NOT SURE IF THIS SHOULD BE A NARUHINA, SASUHINA, NARUSAKU, SASUSAKU.... TELL ME YOUR OPINION ON A REVIEW PLEASE!**

**THIS STORY IS FULL OF SONGS THAT I LIKE A LOOT, BUT IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE THE CHARACTERS USING ONE OF YOUR FAVORITE SONGS YOU CAN REVIEW IT AND ILL FIND A WAY TO PUT IT IN. THE ONLY SONGS THAT I WILL DEFINITELY NOT USE ARE SONGS FROM: THE JONAS BROTHERS, MILEY CIRUS, DEMI LOVATO, SELENA GOMEZ OR ANY DISNEY ARTIST. SORRY IF I DISSAPOINT YOU WITH THAT BUT I REALLY DON'T LIKE THEM.**

**THANKS FOR READING PLEASE REVIEW WHICH PAIRING YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE IN THIS STORY! ALSO WRITE CHARACTERS THAT HAVEN'T APPEAR YET...LIKE INO, LEE, KIBA, ETC. WHATEVER PAIRING YOU LIKE REVIEW IT PLEASE! THANKS AGAIN! (:**


	2. Stage Fright

Previously:

"_New song huh?", they said at the same time._

"_I bet mine will be better…" Naruto said with an 'I just wake up' voice._

"_You wish..", Sasuke smirked as both guys grabbed a paper and pen and the guitars in the room._

"_Interesting first day ne?" Naruto said as he wrote with his pen._

"_Hn." Sasuke smirked as he raked some notes on his guitar._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

The sun was making its way up the sky, appearing in between the hills around Konoha, birds chirping relaxing melodies, sunlight invaded KMS rapidly making its way inside every small gap or window opened, Hinata grunted when the alarm clock began ringing, Sakura quickly stood up and rubbed her eyes with her knuckles while Hinata looked for the snooze button on the clock.

"Hina…it's time to get up…", Sakura said with her eyes still half closed, "It's 6:30am, we have class at 7:45…"

Hinata lifted half her body to sit up in the bed, she raised her arms and stretched her back, before yawning and rubbing her eyes, "You should u-use the bathroom f-first Sakura-chan…"

"Ok I will…But don't fall asleep Hinata!", Sakura exclaimed as she took some clothes and went into the bathroom.

Hinata heard the running water and yawned, _'Maybe I should try writing new songs…', _the Hyuuga thought while she got up her bed and began arranging it, and since it seemed Sakura was going to stay in the shower a bit more, she made up Sakura's bed too. The Hyuuga walked to the mirror in the middle of the room and sat on the chair in front of it, she looked at her reflection with half opened eyes, her long midnight hair was a mess, she grabbed her hairbrush and tried to fix it, when she failed miserably and got tired of watching herself she went close to her backpack and grabbed her schedule, _'7:45am-9:00am, Musical Expression. Hatake Kakashi…', _"Sounds good…"

After some more minutes the water stopped, Hinata waited patiently sitting in her bed, she heard the noises Sakura made while she put on her clothes, she looked at the clock, _'6:59'_

"Your turn Hinata…", Sakura said while she grabbed a white towel tightly on her head trying to dry her hair as much as possible. The pink-haired pulled the moistened towel off her hair and sat on the mirror chair. She grabbed her hairbrush and began untangling her humid hair.

Hinata entered the bathroom with her clothes quietly, she turned the water on again and listened how Sakura turned on her hairdryer, when steam came out of the shower she began undressing, and stepped in the cold floor below the shower. She felt how the warm water relaxed her muscles, and almost fell asleep in there. She cleaned her body and hair rapidly and got out the shower in less than 10 minutes. She dried her body and put on all her clothes, she cleaned the steam out off the mirror in the bathroom, and looked at her humid hair. Hinata's hair reached her lower back, some humid strands hanged in her front of her face, she opened the door to breathe fresh air and let all the steam out, Sakura was now ready and was now only waiting for Hinata.

"It's 7:20 Hinata…", she informed, "We still have time, no need to rush…"

Hinata smiled and nodded, she grabbed her hairbrush from the drawer and untangled her hair, she used the hair dryer rapidly leaving her long hair a little wet, and used a butterfly pin to hold one of her bangs. She didn't use any makeup unless it was a special occasion, when she approved her appearance she turned around to see Sakura putting on some lip gloss.

"I-I'm ready Sakura-chan…", she said softly,_ 'She's so pretty…' _Sakura had long pink hair and her emerald eyes seemed to glisten under its cover, "Let's go then Hinata! It's our first day how exciting is that?"

Hinata grinned shyly, "Very e-exciting…"

The sound of water running was heard in the boys' dorm, followed by a yelping sound. A drowsy blonde glared at the raven-haired in front of him, "Teme…Why did you do that…", he said in a husky tone.

"You wouldn't wake up…It's 7:30..And we have class at 7:45", Sasuke said holding a humid glass.

"You didn't need to splash water on my face…", Naruto said as he scratched his abdomen, "Wait what? It's 7:30? I still need to shower!", he said as he ran to the bathroom and turned the water on.

Sasuke frowned and walked near the door to knock, "I'll see you there…", as he walked away he heard Naruto's reply, "Fine"

'_I need to hurry the hell up!', _he thought as he shampooed his blonde locks.

"This is it Hinata!", Sakura exclaimed while she pointed to a classroom door, she received glares from the people around her, "Hurry Hurry…"

Hinata almost rolled her eyes, almost. Her new friend and roommate was anything but quiet, but it was too late to change bedrooms now, the midnight haired walked in between the crowd of students that suddenly rushed into all the different classrooms in the corridor, she pushed her way and felt how her shoes stepped on something soft, she looked down at the floor and saw a familiar pair of black DC shoes, her head immediately popped up, "I am so s-sorry Sasuke-san…"

Sasuke walked with his hands inside his pockets, his eyes showed no emotion towards the people mostly girls squealing around him, no sign of an emotion, not even after Hinata apologized, it seemed that he wasn't even listening, "Good Morning…", he voiced.

Hinata bowed she didn't notice how her hair tips were brooming the floor, "Ohayo Sasuke-san..".

"Sasuke-kun! Good morning!", Sakura greeted the raven-haired guy, "You are in this class too?", you could see the blush hair's eyes emit a dangerously bright sparkle.

"Hn.", he 'said' as he entered the classroom.

Hinata entered after him but walked in the opposite way, Sakura's smile disappeared when Sasuke walked away from her, _'Sasuke-kun…'_

The classroom was wide and seemed to have every known musical instrument, Sasuke couldn't even recognize some of them, the chairs in the classroom were set around another one, were the professor was supposed to be seated.

'_It's 8:00 o' clock…'__,_ Sasuke watched the clock ticking on the wall, his foot tipped the floor in desperation, he looked around him and found Sakura and Hinata sitting in the opposite side of the half circle.

"Where the hell is this professor?", a blonde growled, "I was supposed to show my skills here!", she said as her gaze traveled to Sasuke. She blushed lightly, and smirked as she sat down in the seat to the left side of him.

'_That's the girl that made me stumble and lose my songs…'__, _Hinata thought while looking, her brow furrowed with sad eyes.

The blonde sat straight as she crossed her legs, her white miniskirt lifted dangerously from her thighs, Sasuke rolled his eyes and tried to lean as far as possible from her, Sakura glared at the girl from the other side of the room.

"Hello, my name is Yamanaka Ino…", the blonde informed, Sasuke looked at her nonchalant and turned his eyes away, Ino continued talking, "I'm going to be the new pop princess…"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, he didn't even bother to pay attention to her babbling, "So what's your name?", she asked desperately.

"Uchiha Sasuke.", he replied dryly, "I'm sorry for being late guys…", a tall gray headed man entered the room, as he mumbled some story of how he helped an old lady with her bags.

'_Thanks God I'm saved…'_, Sasuke thought and pulled his chair closer to the teacher's one.

Kakashi voiced the class names as he passed attendance and carefully saved his papers back on his backpack.

'_Naruto-kun isn't here yet…'__, _Hinata looked around to find him, but figured that if he had come to the class, he'd be sitting next to Sasuke.

"Now you guys should know you're lucky to be in this school…", the professor said, "My name is Hatake Kakashi…", he stopped to smile from under a navy blue mask he was wearing, "Don't get the wrong idea of this class…This isn't really a class this is Musical Expression…"

The students looked at each other in confusion, Kakashi sighed, "To put it simply, this class is all about playing whatever you want in order to make everyone see what you got…"

The class smirked and chuckled, "I want everyone of you to show me a small piece of some song you have prepared…You MUST have at least ten songs composed, it was a requirement for entering this school…", some of the class gulped and others nodded with a smirk painted in their faces.

"I WANT TO GO FIRST!", Ino shouted, Sasuke flinched and glared at the blonde girl without her noticing.

"Thanks for your participation but I'll decide who's first and who's next…", Kakashi uttered as he turned to look at Hinata she blushed as she felt her classmates gazes, "Maybe you should-"IM SORRY FOR BEING LATE SENSEI!", a loud voice yelled, Naruto entered the classroom panting, "My alarm clock didn't sound…", he lied as he looked at Sasuke trying to get him into the lie. The raven haired rolled his eyes again, it was becoming a habit already.

"You must be Naruto…", Kakashi said as he remembered the only name that was checked out from this day, "You came just in time…"

Hinata released the breath she was holding when Kakashi decided to put Naruto to perform first.

Naruto smirked, "Okay then I'll be the grand opening, Teme, why don't you help me with the drums? You know which song I'm talking about…"

Ino looked at the blonde up and down, her blue eyes traveled around the other faces to figure out who this Naruto kid was talking to.

"Tch. Show off…", Sasuke voiced as he stood up heading to the drum set. Naruto quickly grabbed the electric guitar and turned it on, raking some notes to adjust it.

Kakashi stared at the pair, he was interested in knowing this two guys.

"So…My name is Uzumaki Naruto and this song is my own creation…", he grinned enthusiastically, "…Okay here it goes…", Naruto said as he nodded his head to Sasuke and they began playing the song.

_**I don't know what they're talking about**__**  
**__**I'll make up my own decisions**__**  
**__**This thing that I found ain't gonna bring me down**__**  
**__**I'm like a junkie without an addiction**_

Everyone inside the classroom was surprised, except for a certain blonde, her arms were crossed but she was still smiling looking at the raven-haired playing the drums. Hinata bit her bottom lip while smiling she banged her head softly to avoid being noticed, she turned to look at Sakura who was banging her head so her hair was moving along with the music. Naruto and Sasuke pouted their lips smirking while doing what they do best.__

_**Mama don't cry I just wanna stay high**__**  
**__**I like playing with danger and fear**__**  
**__**Everybody's walkin' but nobody's talkin'**__**  
**__**It looks a lot better from here**___

_**All my life I've been over the top**__**  
**__**I don't know what I'm doing all I know is I don't wanna stop**__**  
**__**All fired up, I'm gonna go 'til I drop**__**  
**__**You're either in or in the way, don't make me I don't wanna stop**___

_**Why don't they ever listen to me**__**  
**__**It's just a one way conversation**__**  
**__**Nothing they say is gonna set me free**__**  
**__**Don't need no mental masturbation**___

_**Too many religions but only one god**__**  
**__**I don't need another saviour**__**  
**__**Don't try to change my mind**__**  
**__**You know I'm one of a kind**__**  
**__**Ain't gonna change my bad behaviour**__**  
**_

Everyone decided to sing along with Naruto, some girls even stood up and danced along the rhythm, Kakashi crossed his arms and smirked looking at his new students. _'This generation has some real talents…'_

___**All my life I've been over the top**__**  
**__**I don't know what I'm doing all I know is I don't wanna stop**_

Naruto grinned happily as he heard everyone in the room sing along with him.

___**All fired up, I'm gonna go 'til I drop**__**  
**__**You're either in or in the way, don't make me I don't wanna stop**__**  
**__**All my life I've been over the top**__**  
**__**I don't know what I'm doing all I know is I don't wanna stop**__**  
**__**All fired up, I'm gonna go 'til I drop**__**  
**__**You're either in or in the way, don't make me I don't wanna stop**___

_**I don't wanna stop**__**  
**__**I don't wanna stop**__**  
**__**I don't wanna stop**__**  
**__**I don't wanna stop**___

Naruto began playing the solo, he jumped around with his guitar and made his way next to Sakura, the pink-haired was surprised when Naruto used her chair as support for his leg while playing, his blue eyes fixed inside her emerald. She smiled and swayed her head along. Hinata looked at Naruto smiling, and continued banging her head to the rhythm of the drums, she turned her pale orbs to look at Sasuke, he seemed so into his playing, he wouldn't look around him, it was as if he was playing alone inside a secluded room.__

_**All my life I've been over the top**__**  
**__**I don't know what I'm doing all I know is I don't wanna stop**__**  
**__**All fired up, I'm gonna go 'til I drop**__**  
**__**You're either in or in the way, don't make me I don't wanna stop**__**  
**__**All my life I've been over the top**__**  
**__**I don't know what I'm doing all I know is I don't wanna stop**__**  
**__**All fired up, I'm gonna go 'til I drop**__**  
**__**You're either in or in the way, don't make me I don't wanna stop**_

Naruto grinned while lifting his guitar, he received a mass of applauses and screams. _'This is how it starts…', _Naruto while closing his eyes momentarily, he turned around to give his best friend a thumbs up. Sasuke nodded and smirked in acceptance.

"Naruto-kun is so hot and cool!"

"Don't forget Sasuke-kun!"

Some girls were heard squealing, Hinata smiled she was happy for them, _'I wish I could make such an encouraging song…'_

"That was an amazing song Naruto!", Sakura exclaimed, "Sasuke-kun you play the drums as if they were a part of you…"

"Thanks Sakura-chan, it's great everyone loved it!", Naruto couldn't stop grinning.

Kakashi coughed to gain everyone's attention, "Well, I was going to stop you guys at the first 30 seconds, but you really surprised me…"

"That's why we're here Kakashi-sensei…", Naruto replied.

"Ok now Ino, I'll let you go next…", Kakashi said as he looked at the blonde standing up from her chair, her blue eyes glistened by the urge of being recognized.

"Hello everyone! My name is Yamanaka Ino, remember that because I'm going to be the next princess, no not princess the next QUEEN OF POP!", the blonde yelled in the microphone, everyone flinched the sound was too high.

She inserted a CD in the player and pressed start, the music started playing what everyone recognized as pop, of course.

_**Da da da da da da da**__**  
**__**Da da da da da da da**___

_**So I was thinking to myself**__**when you passed me by**__**  
**__**Here's what I like**__**  
**__**And do it with somebody else**__**but you can't deny**__**  
**__**It's me in your eyes**___

_**Do you know**__**  
**__**What it's like**__**  
**__**When it's wrong**__**  
**__**But it feels so right**___

_**Nothing in this world can stop us tonight**__**  
**__**I can do what she can do so much better**__**  
**__**Nothing in this world can turn off the light**__**  
**__**I'm gonna make you feel alright**__**  
**__**Tonight**__**  
**__**Da da da da da da da**__**  
**__**Da da da da da da da**__**  
**__**Tonight**__**  
**__**Da da da da da da da**__**  
**__**Da da da da da da da**___

_**Baby you and I we got**__**  
**__**What will never be**__**  
**__**You know I'm right**__**  
**__**So tell me what your waiting for when you're here with me**__**  
**__**Most guys would die**__**  
**__**You should know (you should know)**__**  
**__**What it's like (what it's like)**__**  
**__**When it hurts (when it hurts)**__**  
**__**'Cause it feels so right**___

_**Nothing in this world can stop us tonight**__**  
**__**I can do what she can do so much better (so much better)**__**  
**__**Nothing in this world can turn off the light**__**  
**__**I'm gonna make you feel alright**__**  
**__**Tonight**__**  
**__**Da da da da da da da**__**  
**__**Da da da da da da da**__**  
**__**Tonight**__**  
**__**Da da da da da da da**__**  
**__**Da da da da da da da**___

_**I gotta tell you something**__**  
**__**It's something that you just might like**__**  
**__**No it's not the same thing**__**  
**__**Yeah you learn I'm not too shy**__**  
**__**You and I we can do this thing tonight**___

_**Nothing in this world can stop us tonight**__**  
**__**I can do what she can do so much better**__**  
**__**Nothing in this world can turn off the light**__**  
**__**I'm gonna make you feel alright (feel alright)**__**  
**__**Tonight**__**  
**__**Nothing in this world can stop us tonight (tonight)**__**  
**__**I can do what she can do so much better**__**  
**__**Nothing in this world can turn off the light**__**  
**__**I'm gonna make you feel alright (feel alright)**__**  
**__**Tonight**__**  
**__**Da da da da da da da**__**  
**__**Da da da da da da da**_

"Alright! Good one Ino!", Naruto screamed while he clapped, Ino smirked triumphal and bowed to everyone, she turned to Sasuke and blew him a kiss, Sasuke looked away embarrassed.

"She's actually really good…", Sakura whispered to Hinata nodded as everyone began to clap.

"Really good song Ino…", Kakashi clapped, "Who's next?"

"I'll be…", Sasuke smirked standing up from his chair, Naruto slapped the raven-haired's back. Girls watched him intently, while boys just frowned at the attention he was getting. Hinata wondered what kind of songs did Sasuke write, he heard her, now it was time for her to hear him. Sasuke walked to grab the electric guitar and motioned Naruto to help him with the drums. Naruto grinned his goofy grin and ran to the instrument. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke…", the onyx-eyed guy began playing his guitar magnificently, followed by Naruto's drums. Girls screamed Sasuke's name loudly, Kakashi had to shush them so the song could be heard.

_**Tonight, my head is spinning**__**  
**__**I need something to pick me up**__**  
**__**I've tried but nothing is working**__**  
**__**I won't stop**__**  
**__**I won't say I've had enough**__**  
**__**Tonight, I start the fire**__**  
**__**Tonight I break away,**___

_**Break!**__**  
**__**Away from everybody**__**  
**__**Break!**__**  
**__**Away from everything**__**  
**__**If you can't stand the way this place is**__**  
**__**Take, yourself to higher places**___

_**Oh oh**__**  
**_

The midnight haired girl smiled at Sasuke, she loved his enthusiasm and confidence while playing, she looked at Naruto and blushed when she noticed the male blonde was staring at her.

___**At night I feel like a vampire**__**  
**__**It's not right**__**  
**__**I just can't give it up**__**  
**__**I'll try to get myself higher**__**  
**__**Let's go**__**  
**__**We're gonna light it up**__**  
**__**Tonight we start the fire**__**  
**__**Tonight we break away**___

_**Break!**__**  
**__**Away from everybody**__**  
**__**Break!**__**  
**__**Away from everything**__**  
**__**If you can't stand the way this place is**__**  
**__**Take, yourself to higher places**___

_**Oh oh oh**___

_**If you can't stand,**__**  
**__**The way this place is**__**  
**__**Take, yourself, to higher places**___

_**Break!**__**  
**__**Away from everybody**__**  
**__**Break!**__**  
**__**Away from everything**__**  
**__**If you can't stand the way this place is**__**  
**__**Take, yourself to higher places**___

_**Oh oh**___

_**Higher places,**__**  
**__**Oh oh**__**  
**__**To higher places,**__**  
**__**Oh oh**__**  
**__**Higher places,**__**  
**__**Take yourself to higher places**_

"That's how you play a guitar!", Ino exclaimed while clapping, _'Sasuke-kun and I will definitely be famous together…'_

Sasuke nodded to everyone accepting their praises and applauses, which were much bigger than that of Naruto and Ino's.

'_This will really be an interesting year…'__, _Kakashi thought, "Ok OK Who's next? Hurry up guys…"

Students passed one by one, singing and playing different songs, Hinata listened to every tone, to every lyric they sang, _'Everyone's so talented…', _she thought as she clapped another of her classmates.

"Ok it's 8:50…", Kakashi informed, "Only you two girls left…", he said as he motioned Sakura and Hinata to get up and play their own songs.

"Don't worry Hinata I'll go first…", Sakura said smiling at her friend, Hinata sighed and smiled back, "Thank you Sakura-chan…", she whispered.

"Sakura show me what Tsunade has taught you…", Kakashi smirked.

"Kakashi-sensei, I don't have the music…", Sakura said biting her bottom lip, "Can I sing just a small part?"

Kakashi frowned, "Sing the complete song…Bring the music next class…"

Sakura grinned, "Hai sensei!", she grabbed the microphone and gulped, she looked around and saw Sasuke looking at her, that was enough for her to start singing with no music.

_**Something has changed within me**__**  
**__**Something is not the same**__**  
**__**I'm through with playing by the rules**__**  
**__**Of someone else's game**__**  
**__**Too late for second-guessing**__**  
**__**Too late to go back to sleep**__**  
**__**It's time to trust my instincts**__**  
**__**Close my eyes: and leap!**___

_**It's time to try**__**  
**__**Defying gravity**__**  
**__**I think I'll try**__**  
**__**Defying gravity**__**  
**__**Kiss me goodbye**__**  
**__**I am defying gravity**__**  
**__**And you wont bring me down!**_

_**I'm through accepting limits**__**  
**__**'cause someone says they're so**__**  
**__**Some things I cannot change**__**  
**__**But till I try, I'll never know!**__**  
**__**Too long I've been afraid of**__**  
**__**Losing love I guess I've lost**__**  
**__**Well, if that's love**__**  
**__**It comes at much too high a cost!**___

_**I'd sooner buy**__**  
**__**Defying gravity**__**  
**__**Kiss me goodbye**__**  
**__**I'm defying gravity**__**  
**__**I think I'll try**__**  
**__**Defying gravity**__**  
**__**And you wont bring me down!**_

_**I'd sooner buy**__**  
**__**Defying gravity**__**  
**__**Kiss me goodbye**__**  
**__**I'm defying gravity**__**  
**__**I think I'll try**__**  
**__**Defying gravity**__**  
**__**And never bring me down!**__**  
**__**Bring me down!**__**  
**__**ohh ohhh ohhhh!**_

Hinata clapped along with the whole class, Kakashi praised and gave Sakura some tips, Hinata never imagined Sakura could sing this good, but of course she was taught by the principal, she had to be amazing. She gulped it was her turn, she wasn't ready to sing in front of everyone, her body began shaking uncontrollably, "Your turn Hyuuga-chan…", Kakashi smiled.

There was that smile again, the smile that expected her to be superior to everyone else, the smile that always changed to a frown of disappointment. Her body trembled as she walked to the piano. Everyone murmured about her dad and her family, _'It's always like this…', _Hinata thought as she grazed her fingers on the keys. Her gaze traveled everyone's faces, Sasuke sat up straight to listen her singing again.

"You can do it Hinata-chan!", Naruto spoke smiling at her. She smiled back, but as she was about to play the nervousness won the battle the last thing she could hear was her father's words in her head, _'I hope you become as good as your sister…'_, and she fell limp on the floor.

"Humph. She may be a Hyuuga, but she's pathetic…", Ino spat out in disgust.

"You don't even know what she can do, she's just nervous…", Sakura retorted, her emerald eyes glared at the female blonde.

Ino looked at the pink-haired with her arms crossed in front of her chest, "Whatever, with that stage fright, she's getting nowhere…In this place you better start hanging out with people that are really talented, not with the lower class who can't even sing a song in front of 20 people…"

Sakura frowned, and hated to admit the blonde was right. Naruto ran to lift Hinata from the floor, "Hinata, Hinata…", he called her as he shook her lightly, when she didn't respond, Kakashi ordered him to take her to the nursery room. Sasuke watched how Naruto picked Hinata's small body from the floor and got out the room.

Kakashi dismissed the class, "Sasuke I want to speak with you for a second…", the gray-haired man said as he pulled out a small orange book.

Sasuke nodded and stayed until the classroom was empty, "I have to tell you, you and your friend Naruto really surprise me…", he said as he flipped a page from his book, "This is not the first time I've heard you play…I've went to the bar were you work…", Kakashi informed this time looking at the raven-haired, "You are really good, but don't let that get too deep in your head…That's when talent stops showing…Take Ino for example, she's good, very good actually…But her personality will not take her any further than an one hit wonder…"

Sasuke smirked, "I'm not letting anything get in the way of my dreams…"

"Hope so…And tell Naruto that next time he sings he must check if his pants are zipped…", Kakashi said as he stood up and walked out of the room. Sasuke chuckled quietly.

'_It's 9:00…My next class starts in fifteen minutes, I can go check on Hinata…'__, _Sakura thought as she walked heading to the nursery room.

"Oi! Sakura!", the pink-haired stopped at the mention of his name.

"Ino?"

"Hey what's your next class?", the blonde asked, "Mine is Percussion…"

"Mine too…", Sakura replied, "But right now I'm going to see if Hinata's alright wanna come?"

"Come on Sakura…You're better than that Hyuuga…", Ino said as she pulled her in the opposite way of the nursery room, "Besides you don't wanna be late on your first class right?"

"N-No but Hinata…", the pink-haired gulped as she was being pulled.

Ino suddenly stopped walking, she turned around slowly with a scowl on her face, "Sakura…You shouldn't be worrying about people like her, she should be able to take care of herself…"

Sakura bit her lip and glanced to the long corridor heading to the nursery, "So…Are you coming with me or what?", the blonde asked.

'_I'm just waiting here because I don't want to talk to them…'__, _Sasuke thought as he leaned on a wall beside the corridor where Ino and Sakura were talking, _'I hate to admit that blonde girl is right, Hinata will be a waste of talent if she doesn't get used to the environment of this school…'_

Sakura gulped and let Ino pull her towards the classroom, both passed the wall where Sasuke was leaning, Ino didn't notice the raven-haired's presence but Sakura did, Sasuke looked at her from the corner of his eye, and then proceeded to walk the opposite direction of the two girls.

Sakura sighed and suddenly regretted following her blonde new friend. _'This is all for my career…'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

"Oi Hinata…", the midnight girl heard a voice calling her.

'_Who's that?'__, _she thought as her eyes began opening, _'Sounds like…', _her eyes opened instantly when she remembered who was the owner of that voice, "N-Naruto-kun!", she blushed a deep shade of pink when she noticed the distance his face was from hers.

He grinned, "Yo! Hinata you're finally awake!", Naruto exclaimed as he leaned back away from her.

She sighed and smiled shyly, "W-What happened?"

"Seems like you have some stage fright trouble right?", Naruto asked staring at her white eyes, standing in front of people was easy for him, he didn't remember the last time he felt nervous, but he supposed it was not hard to help someone with something you already overcome.

'_Now I remember…'__, _Hinata lowered her head and curled her fingers in front of her mouth, "H-Hai…"

She was not like her family at all, her family was known for being anything but shy, and there she was the black sheep, forced to agree coming to this school, forced to stand in front of everyone as the Hyuuga heir and forced to believe she was able to do everything, because she is a Hyuuga.

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "You're not the only one with stage fright…Everyone here its nervous…You just need time to get over it…", he grinned nervously unsure if that was the right thing to say.

"Th-Thank you Naruto-kun…", she smiled and noticed someone at the door. Her eyes showed surprise, Naruto followed her gaze, "Oi teme…I thought you were going to the next class…"

"Do you even know which class is that?", Sasuke closed his eyes trying to relax while he crossed his arms and leaned on the wall.

Naruto's eyes wandered around the room as if his next class was going to be written on the walls, "I don't know…"

"It's Percussion dobe…", he said, he opened his black orbs and looked at Hinata, "Can you walk now?"

Hinata jumped a bit and nodded, "Hai…My next class is Percussion too…", she informed the two guys.

The three walked out of the nursery and proceeded to walk to their next class, Naruto asked Hinata what did she think about his performance.

"I-I think it was great N-Naruto-kun!", Hinata gave him a small grin, "I-I liked the guitar solo a lot…"

"Really Hinata? You don't seem the kind of girl that would like metal or heavy metal…", Naruto smiled.

Hinata frowned, _'Because I'm a Hyuuga, I know…', _"W-Well…I do…", she tried her hardest to smile.

The rest of the day was classes about every instrument, percussion, wind, strings, the basics of every instrument, tomorrow they would start playing music sheets. The last class was Vocals…and that class is different since it's only half an hour being alone with the teacher.

Hinata entered the room and felt secure when she saw her teacher was a woman, "Hello, you must be…Hyuuga Hinata…", the dark-haired woman spoke.

Hinata smiled and nodded, "Hai, pleased to meet you…"

"My name is Yuuhi Kurenai, I'm here to improve your singing skills Hinata…", the red-eyed woman spoke kindly, "But first I need to talk to you about something…"

Kurenai sat down in front of the concert grand piano, Hinata stared at the piano, there was one just like this in her room, except this one was black and hers was white.

"Hinata…Kakashi told me you had a problem today in his class…", her teacher began.

"I-I couldn't sing in front of e-everyone…", Hinata admitted, she lowered her head, "I-I was just too nervous, i-it won't happen again…"

"Well…that's pretty much all I wanted to talk to you about…", Kurenai smiled, "It may sound stupid but I recognize talent when I see it and I know you have potential, shall we begin?", she asked while placing her fingers in some of the piano keys.

"Hai!", Hinata grinned.

After her half hour was finished Kurenai was surprised, "Wow…Hinata you have an amazing voice…"

"Th-Thank you Kurenai-sensei…", she blushed slightly.

"I'm serious…You're the best voice I've heard out of all my students…", Kurenai added, "Female students of course…"

Hinata smiled and actually felt good about herself something that didn't happen quite often. "Class is over Hinata, you can leave now…", Kurenai said as she stood up and grabbed her music sheets, "Oh by the way…I found this yesterday…", she said as she pulled out a wrinkled paper out of her folder, "It is a music sheet with what I think are initials 'HH' in the corner…Is this yours?"

Hinata's eyes widened, "Yes! I-I lost it along with other music sheets w-when I arrived here!"

"Well let me tell you that I tried playing it…And it turned out horrible…", Kurenai giggled, "But it is a very good composition…I told you I know talent when I see it…"

Hinata grabbed the paper and saved it in her backpack, "Thank you thank you for finding it Kurenai-sensei…", Hinata bowed her long hair almost brushing the floor, "S-See you tomorrow sensei!", she waved as she left the room.

'_I guess I do have a chance in here…'__, _the small Hyuuga smiled to herself.

* * *

**I know nothing important happened on this chapter but bear with me it's all for the sake of the plot!**

**I forgot to mention the songs used in the last chapter, they were:**

**A small fragment from Black Sabbath's- Paranoid**

**BarbraStreissand's- Don't Rain on My Parade**

**and Evanescence's- Hello**

**THIS CHAPTER'S SONGS ARE:**

**Ozzy Osbourne- I don't wanna stop**

**Paris Hilton- Nothing in this world**

**Three days grace- Break**

**YOU CAN ASK FOR SONGS YOU WANT THEM TO SING JUST REVIEW PLEASE! (:**


End file.
